memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Klingons
The following is a list of unnamed Klingon characters Also See: *List of Klingons *Unnamed people Klingon Ambassador in 2293.]] In the late 23rd century, the Klingon ambassador was the official representative of the Klingon Empire in the Federation. In early 2286, the ambassador loudly protested the Federation's development of the previously-classified Project Genesis, which he claimed was central to a plot aimed at annihilating the Klingon species. When the Federation Council refused to prosecute Admiral James T. Kirk for supposed war crimes against the Klingons in defending the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] from a Klingon attack on the Genesis Planet, he proclaimed, "...there will be no peace as long as Kirk lives!" (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) In 2293, the ambassador defended his government's reasons for arresting Kirk and Leonard McCoy and charging them with the assassination of Gorkon, the chancellor of the Klingon High Council under the rules of interstellar law. He was also present at the Khitomer Conference, where the first peace treaty between the Federation and the Empire was signed. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) :The Klingon Ambassador was played by actor John Schuck. According to the novelizations of his movie appearances written by J.M. Dillard, this character was named "Ambassador Kamarag", which would have been spelled 'qamaragh' in tlhIngan Hol. However, this non-canon information was devised by the author, not any of the creative personnel involved in the films. Klingon Alliance Officer In the mirror universe, this Klingon was an officer in the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, serving under Regent Worf aboard the Regent's flagship in 2372. During the mission to retake Terok Nor, this officer was assigned the responsibility of guarding Elim Garak, who had been imprisoned for his role in losing the station. The officer accused Garak of stealing the key to his chains but in fact the key had simply fallen into the officer's boot. :The Klingon Alliance Officer was played by actor Carlos Carrasco. Klingon Captain (TMP) .]] In 2272, this Klingon captain was the commanding officer of the [[IKS Amar|IKS Amar]] the lead vessel of a squadron of Klingon battlecruisers that attempted to intercept and was later destroyed by V'Ger. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) :According to at least one version of the script, the Klingon captain, played by actor Mark Lenard, was called "Commander Barak." The Star Trek Customizable Card Game gives his name as "Krase", obviously meant as an in-joke as it is an angram of the name of Lenard's better-known role of Sarek. Klingon Captain (TOS) of a D7 class battlecruiser.]] In 2268, this Klingon captain attempted to engage the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] in the disputed Tellun system. The captain was coordinating with a Elasian spy on board the Enterprise, named Kryton, in planting a bomb that was set to destroy the ship if it attempted to engage it's warp drive. The captain then used his battle cruiser to taunt the Enterprise into going to warp. Unable to provoke the Enterprise, the Klingon captain finally ordered it to standby for boarding or be destroyed, before finally being deterred by a retaliatory attack by the Enterprise. (TOS: "Elaan of Troyius") :The Klingon captain was played by actor K.L. Smith. Klingon Captain (Borderland) .]] In 2154 this Klingon Captain was commanding a Klingon Bird-of-Prey patrolling Borderland when their vessel was commandeered by human augments, who proceeded to kill the entire crew. (ENT: "Borderland") :This Klingon captain was played by Trek regular J.G. Hertzler. Klingon Captain (IKS Somraw) .]] In 2151, this Klingon Captain 'was in command of the [[IKS Somraw|IKS ''Somraw]], which led a raid against a race called the Xarantines, taking several cases of Xaranite ale as spoils of war. After hiding in the atmosphere of a Q'tahL class planet to make repairs, the entire crew fell ill from a toxin in the ale and all but one lost consciousness. The crew was saved when ''Enterprise'' personnel developed an antidote to the toxin and moved the ship out of the atmosphere. After recovering, the Somraw's captain attempted to attack Enterprise. However Captain Jonathan Archer pointed out that the Klingon ship was no match for Enterprise in its condition and urged the Klingon captain to take what honor he had left and go home. (ENT: "Sleeping Dogs") :This Klingon captain was played by Trek regular Vaughn Armstrong. Klingon Chancellor This '''Klingon Chancellor of the High Council was present in 2151 when Enterprise brought Klaang back to Kronos with evidence that the Suliban Cabal was attempting to pit the Klingons against each other. (ENT: "Broken Bow") :The Klingon Chancellor was played by actor Peter Henry Schroeder. By mid-2153, he had apparently been succeeded by another Chancellor, possibly M'Rek. (ENT: "The Expanse", "The Augments") Klingon Chef In the 2370s, the Klingon chef owned the Klingon restaurant on Deep Space 9. His restaurant featured authentic Klingon cuisine including racht. He also serenaded his customers with traditional Klingon folk songs. (DS9: "Melora", "Playing God") :The Klingon chef was played by the late actor Ron Taylor. Klingon Commandant .]] In 2293, this Klingon commandant was the commander in charge of the penal colony on Rura Penthe. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) :The Klingon commandant was played by actor William Morgan Sheppard. Klingon Gunner #1 This Klingon gunner served on a Klingon Bird-of-Prey commanded by Kruge in 2285. He also had less prestigous duties such as feeding Kurge's pet. When the Bird-of-Prey reached the Genesis Planet, the gunner was ordered by Kruge to disable the [[USS Grissom|USS Grissom]] so that Kruge could capture the crew and learn the secrets of the planet. When the gunner scored what he called "a lucky shot" and destroyed the Grissom, Kruge pulled out his disruptor and vaporized the gunner. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) :The first Klingon gunner was played by actor Bob Cummings. Klingon Gunner #2 After the ultimely death of the first gunner (see above), this officer was promoted to the position. When engaging the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], he was notably more careful to follow Kruge's instructions to disable and not destroy the vessel. The gunner was later part of a boarding party sent to secure the Enterprise and was killed when the ship's commander, Admiral James Kirk activated the ship's self-destruct. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) :The second Klingon gunner was played by actor Branscombe Richmond. Klingon Helm Officer In 2371, this Klingon helm officer was serving on the D12-class Klingon Bird-of-Prey commanded by Lursa and B'Etor. He was killed, along with the rest of the crew, when the veseel was destroyed by the [[USS Enterprise-D|USS Enterprise-D]]. (Star Trek: Generations) :The Klingon helm officer was played by Brian Thompson. Klingon Judge In 2293, this Klingon Judge presided over the trial of CaptainJames Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy after they were accused of involvement in the assassination of Chancellor Gorkon. Kirk and McCoy were found guilty but the Judge commuted the sentence to life imprisonment on Rura Penthe. :The Klingon Judge was played by Robert Easton. Klingon Magistrate In 2152, this Klingon Magistrate presided over the trial of Captain Jonathan Archer on Narendra III. The Magistrate also commuted the death sentence to life on Rura Penthe. When Archer's advocate Kolos protested, the Magistrate sentenced him to a year on Rura Penthe as well. (ENT: "Judgment") :The Klingon Magistrate was played by Granville Van Dusen. Klingon Drovana Officer The Klingon Officer was a crewmember of the IKS Drovana. He happened upon Worf and Kurn when they board the ship to obtain detonation codes for a minefield the Klingons were constructing outside Bajoran space. He almost stabbed Worf with his D'k tahg, but was killed by Kurn with his disruptor. (DS9: "Sons of Mogh") :The Klingon Officer was played by actor D. Elliot Woods. Klingon Prisoner In 2154, the Klingon prisoner was one of the subjects which Doctor Antaak experimented on in an effort to find a vaccine for the Augment virus. The Klingon prisoner had been convicted of a criminal act, although the magistrate who had presided over the prisoner's trial ruled that the death sentence would be commuted. Shortly thereafter, the Klingon prisoner was brought into a laboratory on Qu'Vat colony where Antaak and General K'Vagh worked. As the doctor injected the Klingon prisoner with a green substance, the prisoner's cranial ridges began to ripple and seethe. (ENT: "Affliction") :The Klingon prisoner was played by actor Marc Worden. Drunken Klingon The Drunken Klingon was one of the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373. (DS9: "Apocalypse Rising") :The Drunken Klingon was played by Tony Epper. Husky Klingon The Husky Klingon was one of the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373. (DS9: "Apocalypse Rising") :The Husky Klingon was played by Robert Budaska. Towering Klingon The Towering Klingon was one of the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373. (DS9: "Apocalypse Rising") :''The Towering Klingon was played by John Lendale Bennett. '' Klingons, Unnamed List of Klingons, Unnamed List of